


Everything Is Red

by Viktaruuu112



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Touch-Starved, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, skin to skin contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktaruuu112/pseuds/Viktaruuu112
Summary: Shiro keeps his distance from people out of respect (see: fear)"He found himself wishing for the freedom to touch casually as if it were by accident, just to feel the smooth of his skin under his fingertips, to find out if Keith's hair really was as soft as it looked."





	Everything Is Red

**Author's Note:**

> “Defense is paper thin.  
> Just one touch and I’d be in too deep to ever swim against the current.  
> So let me slip away.”  
> Vindicated - Dashboard Confessional
> 
> Tumblr ask box prompt by @I-Ship-Every-One on tumblr : Everyone is born blind to one color, but the first time you touch your soulmate, you will be able to see that color.

Everyone in their world was born blind to color. Some were blind to every color, destined to fall in love with many lovers over the course of their lifetime, but Shiro had only ever been blind to one.

It wasn’t something he noticed often, but it made driving a little dangerous as he was oblivious to the color of stop signs and traffic lights. 

From a young age, Shiro was taught that it was rude to touch others. Touch was sacred, respected as something you only did with very close friends, family, and people that you trusted. Not everyone respected this rule or the reason it was in place, but Takashi Shirogane held respect at the very top of the list. Skin-to-skin contact was the intimate act that led soulmates to each other, opening up their world to missing color.

If he was honest, maybe it was more the fear of the unknown than respect that Shiro kept physical distance from people.

But, after a new student was introduced to his class, something deep in his belly constantly pulled him closer. He found himself wishing for the freedom to touch casually as if it were by accident, just to feel the smooth of his skin under his fingertips, to find out if his hair really was as soft as it looked. 

He lingered after class the first day of the new student’s arrival and smiled as he approached, reaching out a gloved hand as he introduced himself.

“Welcome to the class, I’m Shiro.”

The boy took his hand and nodded, “Nice to meet you, I’m Keith.”

“Keith… What brings you to the Garrison?”

“Uhm,” Shiro follows Keith’s eyes and lands on their hands still clasped between them. 

“Oh, sorry,” Shiro drops his hand and smiles.

The color of Keith’s face darkened as he laughed, “ ‘s ok. Uh… scholarship program… kind of.”

“Well, Keith,” His name rolled comfortably off of his tongue, “it’s nice to have you.”

Though he felt the deep-rooted tug in his middle, he tried to keep his distance. Even when he and Keith accidentally bump into each other in the halls or accidentally kick each other’s shoes under the lunch table.

Their slow-progressing friendship blossomed into something incredible. Keith was always there for him, and Shiro found fulfillment in being a figurative leg for Keith to stand on when he needed it, an encouraging friend.

Sometimes guilt settled deep in his bones when he spent too much time with the younger cadet. He held the longing to touch, to feel the comforting warmth of his skin under his fingertips, to press his lips to Keith’s neck, to taste his smile. Especially during long, late night conversations on the roof staring up at the stars. But he wouldn’t take away Keith’s comfort for his own satisfaction.

It happened as a selfish, split decision under the influence of only one beer, and a cheap one at that. And Shiro should have known better than to sneak into Keith’s room during the night in just sweatpants and a t-shirt. He’d even left his Garrison-issued gloves in his room. He felt naked and vulnerable, but the feeling slowly dissipated as he leaned against Keith’s bed and dozed through the movie they were watching.

Keith was close to him, so close he could feel the body heat radiating from him and he swore he could feel the caress of Keith’s breath on his neck every time he turned to mentioned something about the movie they were watching. It was one of Keith’s favorites, and Shiro would be lying if he said he was paying attention.

He lolled his head back onto the edge of the bed, legs crossed on the floor underneath him and turned to look at Keith. He was smiling, eyes forward, thumbnail in his mouth. The lights played over his soft features and Shiro’s hand moved on its own accord. Keith immediately noticed and turned to watch Shiro’s raised hand move closer to his face. 

In the dim light, Keith met Shiro’s eyes and gulped, nervous anticipation gleaming in his eyes and that’s when Shiro hesitated. He knew what this meant. They both craved each other’s touch, to find out if they were the missing piece of their spectrum. Just the act of almost touching was a confession of feelings, and that’s what led Keith forward to press his cheek to the tip of Shiro’s fingers.

The tingle under his fingertips shocked him, the warmth of skin bubbled in his chest.

Keith gasped and stared down at Shiro’s shirt, his mouth hung open, “Oh my god…”

Shiro looked around the room and Keith’s jacket hanging on the wall jumped out at him, the color was so striking that it felt like his brain stopped processing things altogether.

Keith half-stood and turned on his lamp.

“Shiro…”

“Is that… red?”

Keith laughed exuberantly, “Your shirt is the prettiest color I’ve ever seen! Is that what the sky looks like? Fuck, that’s beautiful.”

Shiro laughed and leaned back against the bed. He ran his hand over his face before looking back at Keith who was smiling the happiest he’d ever seen. 

His cheeks were a lovely shade of his new favorite color and Shiro found himself thumbing over the color. His mouth was such a beautiful shade.

He smiled, “Hi…”

The color on Keith’s cheeks turned darker and Shiro swore to the gods that he would make Keith blush every day for the rest of his life.

With eyes half-lidded, Keith and Shiro leaned toward each other and felt the warmth of each other's lips. It was a spark to the heart and a rush of adrenaline. 

Shiro pressed in again, tentatively moving against Keith's lips and sighed heavily when Keith touched him back, grabbing his shoulders. When Keith scratched his nails into Shiro's hair, he moaned, never feeling something so satisfying in his life.

It was common to be touch starved in their world, but the way they devoured each other on Keith’s bed was such an understatement.

Keith was roses and freshly picked strawberries. Rich, succulent apples. The brilliance of fire, deep and hued and dangerously passionate. Keith was the captivating curl of a sly smile, the color of blood, of life rushing through his veins, throbbing with madness in his chest. Flushed, sweat-dampened skin and kiss-bitten lips

Everything was red.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://roseroyaly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
